Ookami
by Shrine Keeper of Rei Ayanami
Summary: I never thought those fool of humans would be so stupid as to mistake a fox for our own kind, but that was no excuse to take it out on the one that saved them all from enialation.  It only seemed right that we take him away from that hell.
1. Chapter 1

**Ookami**

-Chapter 1-

My nose twitched in response to the new sent in the air. We had come down from Kaminari no Kuni in hopes of finding clues that might have lead us to Paradise. Our lord had brought us down here to Konohagakure saying he had finally located Paradise, however it was not to be so. When we arrived on the spot he had designated we found nothing but bodies and blood, the land torched and scarred. He had become enraged, destroying the land and creating natural destruction on a scale we could only imagine. The people of the land thought he had come to destroy them and so came and, somehow defeated him. We had just come down, after three years of waiting to see if the clearing had changed and if there was any sign of our lord. We had found neither at the moment, but the sent on the wind brought promise to us all.

There was Tsuki, the only female, who was older than Kakou and me. In her true form she was a pure white that shined like her name, but as of now she wore baggy brown pants, a white t-shirt, and a blue trench coat. Her hair was the same color now as her fur would be but it did not make her look old. She had a soft face that conveyed kindness but could turn dark and as merciless as our lord when angered. She had developed a fascination with human trinkets and as of now she had two circle blue earrings in both her ears as well as five silver loop bracelets on her left forearm.

Then there was Kakou who would have glimmered as red as our lord if he were to change right now, but for now he kept his appearance with baggy black pants and a long sleeve blood red shirt. He had come to despise the humans who had defeated our lord but at least tolerated them enough not to attack them. His hair was a black that almost sucked up the light which only made him scarier with his blood red eyes.

Me you ask, I am Shoushi and would be black as night in the form that left me feeling totally free. I had baggy black pants, a black long sleeve shirt, and a black zip up hoody that I usually left down. My hair contradicted with my fur in a brilliant white that I hated to have cut and so it hung in front of my eyes and to the back of my neck.

However back to the smell, it seemed the others of our pack had also picked the scent and with a quick nod of our heads we raced through the alleyways that would only become lightened when the moon was high and staring down at the vast world. Our pace quickened when the smell of blood reached our noses and when we finally came upon the sight our blood began to boil. Kakou reacted the most aggressively as he immediately began to swear up a storm while I could only clench my fists in anger and swear revenge upon the uncaring hum... no they couldn't be called human, they were demons. Tsuki was the only one who seemed know what to do so I only watched as she slowly moved towards the shivering blond boy whose blue eyes widened further at her advance. She stopped when she saw his reaction and turned around and glared dangerously at Kakou when the boy yet again flinched to one of his louder cursing. She turned back when he stopped and instead began looking down the alleyways in hopes of finding the... _things _that did this.

He flinched and tried to back further into the corner of the alley when Tsuki finally rested a hands softly on his whiskered cheek. He was naked, allowing us to see the injuries clearly on his body that was steadily loosing blood. I could see Tsuki's eyes soften even from here as she gently began to hum a melody that we all instinctual knew. His eyes remained on her for a time before slowly beginning to sag and then finally closing as her hand remained firmly placed in the same spot.

She pulled away slowly, her hand lingering on his whisker marks before she removed her coat and wrapped it around him and pulling him to her chest all the while continuing the slow soft melody. With a swift nod to me and Kakou we began to quickly make our way out of this disgusting place. The walls of the city proved no challenge as we cleared it with a single bound before continuing on into the forest that surrounded the city we would forever remember as Onigakure.

He awoke slowly but quickly became aware of his surroundings and sat up with a start. He probably would have began bawling or ranting hysterically at us had Tsuki not immediately placed him in her lap and once again began her soft humming. As it was he was surprised before calming and leaning into her gentle embrace.

"Little one," I started, hoping to keep him from screaming or panicking, "what is your name."

"I... I'm Uzumaki Naruto," he stated, his voice ragged and harsh, no doubt from the screaming and crying he would have done during his beating. What amazed us however was that his injuries had healed leaving unmarred skin in its wake a few hours outside the city.

"Are you a Mitsukai," he asked when he suddenly turned to Tsuki. Her melody stopped and she lent forward and kissed him gently on the forehead before pulling him tighter in to her embrace, much to his enjoyment.

"Iie," she said softly, her voice easily sounding angelic to someone who was not used to it.

"So I'm not dead," he asked again, this time with a hint of sadness in his voice.

"Iie," once again her voice floating softly to him as she began to run her hands through his hair.

"Naruto-kun, you are like us," I said, drawing his attention away from the hands running through his hair to me.

"Like you," he asked hesitantly, pausing between words.

"Yes we can smell our blood in you, the blood of our lord" I said hoping desperately that he wouldn't panic.

"Your lord," he asked again. This time it was Kakou who spoke.

"Yes," he started, as he began on the only subject he found enjoyment when discussing. "He was a great animal that towered over the tallest trees with nine flowing tails that twisted and turned in a way that count entrap the soul at the mere sight. His fur shone like the fires of the setting sun on a hot summer eve or the last of the burning coals in a fire. He had a face that comforted our kind whenever he set his gaze upon us and we thrived in his glowing warmth. In battle he was so great that no other could lay paw, claw, or tail on him. His eyes burned into our enemies soul and brought fear into their hearts. He gave us confidence when he howled out his battle cry and gave us more courage to fight on with every enemy he struck down. He will forever be remembered as the greatest of our lords." By the end of his speech the boy's eyes were wide and he seemed fully entrapped in the tale that was being told by an overly devoted follower, not that we all were, he just showed it more than others.

"And, you can smell his blood in me," he asked softly.

"Yes, you are one of the Tsukikora. A proud an ancient race that has been forgotten in the throws of time" Kakou stated almost forcefully until he looked at the saddened face of Naruto who quickly tucked himself into Tsuki's embrace.

"You have been mistreated here in this vile village. Leave it behind and travel with us as we search for the Paradise our lord was said to have found," I said softly as Tsuki once again began to hum.

"And what does that mean." I gave a quick look to Kakou before we both transformed. He clutched tighter to Tsuki before turning his eyes to her when she said one simple word.

"Ookami." She said before she began to transform and with her slowly Naruto to began to take the shape of a wolf. He was small barely up to our knees in our transformed state and he looked like Tsuki's own kin as his own white fluffy fur puffed out every which way. His sky blue eyes stared our from his shivering, curled up form. He calmed down significantly when Tsuki wrapped her body around him. Kakou and I watched as his eyes closed and once again he drifted off to sleep before laying down with him and together we all drifted off into our own dreams of Paradise.

* * *

A/N: What do you think of the revision. Their were some slight changes to the story line. The major change was that they don't know that their lord is sealed inside of Naruto. Another is that they're from Kaminari no Kuni. Unfortunately for all of you who read the previous three chapters and really wanted that Naruto/Haku pairing, I need to take it out. I like Haku and everything I just don't do the Wave arc well and I'm trying to stay away from it. If you want to see something that deals with wave then check out my 'Happily Insane'. Please tell me what you think of the small changes and wait for me to go through the next chapter which will be posted at the same time as this one since the update thing for fan fiction doesn't cover chapter replacements. May the blessings of Rei Ayanami be upon you.

Vocab:

Konohagakure-Village hidden in the leaves

Tsuki-Moon

Kakou-Firelight

Shoushi-Midnight

Onigakure-(roughly) Village of Demons

Mitsukai-Angle or I would believe Angles

Iie-No

Tsukikora-(roughly) Moon Children

Kaminari no Kuni-Land of Lightning

Ookami-Wolf

Again Review and may the blessings of Rei Ayanami be upon you.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ookami**

-Chapter 2-

I was woken up when I felt a hand come to rest on my head and I turned to see a still changed Naruto asleep in Tsuki's arms. I changed into my human form as well and gave Kakou a nudge with my foot, to which he almost bit off, but that was how we usually started our days.

"So, are we going to get him clothes," Kakou asked when he was awake enough to make out at least vague images.

"Well we can't have him running around naked with us now can we," I stated as we turned to the north and Kaminari no Kuni. We ran at a fast lope so as not to awaken Naruto. It was two hours later at dawn that he finally did wake up only to burrow deeper into Tsuki's arms. However seeing as he was awake we could speed up a little. We finally reached a town when the sun had fully come over the horizon. The streets were mostly deserted as it was still early. We headed quickly into a small clothing shop and pick out the most basic things we could find. Combat boots were a must for all the running and jumping we did as well as a pair of baggy brown pants like Tsuki's. Kakou almost demanded that we get him a blood red t-shirt which we did get but also prompted Tsuki to get him ten silver bracelets, five for each arm. I decided to chose the last item quickly so we didn't end up spending all of our money on him and promptly grabbed a suitably sized blue zip up jacket. It was a no brainier that we also got him socks and underwear as well. We paid and quickly sped off back into the forest to get him changed into clothes and then head off again.

Tsuki seemed the most comfortable with him so we let her walk him through the transformation stages and then helped him into his clothes. Kakou and I could only grin at each other when we realized he would be the real lady's man when he grew up. Tsuki had, much like herself, rolled up the sleeves of the coat to show off the silver bracelets on his arms as well as leaving it open to show of the red shirt. Tsuki sighed when she saw our grins but left it at that as we all sat down to discus what we going to do.

"It will only take a few days to get back to get up to Kaminari but what do we do after that," Kakou asked as he stretched out on the ground.

"We do what we always do, survive and search for Paradise," I stated bluntly.

"Then were just going to raise Naruto-kun," he asked once more. "I don't know about you, but I was never that good with kids."

"It will be fine. There are a few other packs around in the mountains and if we ever get stuck on what to do I'm sure they wouldn't mind at least sharing a little information." I turned from Kakou to look over at Tsuki who was once again running her hands through Naruto's hair.

* * *

It had been six years since we had taken Naruto and Kakou and I were definitely right about him being a lady's man. It seemed he had some knack for finding some cute little girl to play with or a lady to coo and cuddle him for all its worth. Although as he got older it turned from cooing and cuddling to swooning and admiring. Not that all the little girls he found were the same. We had come to Sunagakure in hopes of finding one of the desert packs that used to roam the lands but so far we hadn't had any luck. I looked up to see Naruto pulling yet another girl towards us, probably in hopes of showing her off to Tsuki.

She looked like any of the others. Hair draw up behind her in four pigtails and wearing a lavender Kimono. On her back was what I assumed to be a large fan. Behind her trailed what I could only assume was her brother. His red hair was cropped short and he had the kanji for love tattooed onto his forehead. He wore some dull red and grey colored clothes that only helped to bring out the shadows around his eyes. On his back was a gourde that look to be about as tall as him. There was an overwhelming scent of blood on him as well as the faint scent of raccoons.

"Shoushi. Look, this is Temari-chan and thats her brother Gaara-kun," he said pointing to the boy behind him with his thumb. Gaara didn't look much like he wanted to be there but seemed to tolerate it seeing as his sister was here.

"Well it's nice to meet you Temari-chan, and you to Gaara-kun," I said before looking over at Kakou and flashing him a smirk. Kakou seemed to be fighting back laughter as he looked over at the pair to see the girl blushing profusely and Gaara looking rather shocked by the whole thing.

"Where's Tsuki-nii-chan," he asked a little saddened by the fact that she wasn't there. "I know she would have liked to meet Gaara-kun."

"She's of trying to find out if any more of our clan are in the immediate area and then were going to head off towards back to Kaminari," I said while looking at Gaara out of the corner of my eye. When Naruto had brought up that Tsuki would have liked to meet him he seemed even more surprised then when I said it was nice to meet him.

"Aw, do we have to leave tonight, I want to play with Gaara-kun and Temari-chan some more," he whined.

"I'll tell you what. You can play with them until Tsuki shows up and if she says its okay then we'll leave tomorrow morning." He took the opportunity to howl out and wrap his arms around Gaara and Temari's necks. Temari's eyes widened when that happened for some reason and so did Gaara's. It was like they expected somebody to explode but nothing happened. "But you have to stay in the square, don't want you wondering off and then we having to go find you. You know how Tsuki gets when we don't know where you are." With a nod of confirmation he tried to get a game of tag going while he waited for Tsuki to show up. It was around a half an hour later when Naruto suddenly stopped running around and walked up to Temari. Nothing seemed to be wrong, Gaara was running around seemingly laughing his ass off and that was when Temari was looking at him as if the world was going to end before almost bursting into tears. Naruto of course was concerned about this and immediately set about making her happy again. What he got instead was a kiss on the cheek from Temari before she was off and running again after her brother. Naruto, while ultimately shocked by it all, shrugged it of and got back to playing. It was barely five minutes later that Tsuki showed up.

"So, how went the search," I asked, never taking my eyes off of Naruto and his new friends. Kakou had long ago decided that a nap was in order and now lay on the lip of the pond.

"It seems that there's no one else around in the area," she said turning her attention to Naruto. "Who are they," she asked.

"The girl is Temari and the boy is Gaara. Hey Naruto, Tsuki's here," I called out to him. He immediately stopped his running and grabbed hold of both Temari and Gaara's hands before dragging them over to where we were seated.

"Tsuki-nii-chan, this is Temari-chan and this is Gaara-kun," he said while pushing them each forward more so they were standing closely to Tsuki. Temari at this time still had the blush effectively plastered on her face, but Gaara was now smiling as if he had found the worlds biggest ice cream cone.

"Well it's nice to meet both of you," she said softly as she reached down and ran her hands through their hair.

"I thought you might want to meet Gaara-kun since he was really grumpy when I found him and you always know how to cheer people up."

"It seems like you've done a good enough job yourself," she said as she brushed a hand softly across his cheek.

"Can we play some more please," he begged putting the puppy dog look to use that seemed to only work on Tsuki sometimes and yet got Kakou and me to bend to his every whim.

"Actually Naruto-kun it's getting late and if we don't get back home soon father is going to be angry." Temari's single sentence effectively killed Gaara's good mood. I had an inkling that Gaara and his father weren't on good terms so letting them go would probably be the best thing.

"Actually Naruto we really should be leaving. It will be much easier if we travel by night then if we have to travel in the heat tomorrow morning," Kakou said as he got up from his nap.

"But I wanted to play some more," his squeaked out trying to get us to bend to his will at all costs.

"I know you do Naruto-kun, but why don't you give them each one of your bracelets so they'll remember you," Tsuki suggested. Kakou and I could only groan in response getting us confused glances from the siblings. Naruto, against Kakou and my better judgment, had taken up a fascination with trinkets and bracelets gained from Tsuki herself who did not help by furthering this by giving him stings of leather and hundreds of silver beads. He had taken quickly to making a braid of leather with a single silver bead in the center of it all. He made millions and gave one to just about everyone he met. Most of the girls thought it was cute and sweet, while most of the guys liked the silver bead. He had also started making necklaces that had three beads spaced evenly along the length that he would only give to Tsuki, who was wearing four, and girls he spent a lot of time with. So it was to our surprise that he gave both Temari and Gaara a necklace.

"There, now those can be a promise that we'll meet again," he said as he stepped back to look at them. Temari's blush had grown in size to cover most of her face and Gaara now looked as if his face was forever stuck in a smile. I smiled when I saw Temari take that tentative step forward before kissing him quickly on the cheek before grabbing Gaara's hand and heading for the exit.

"Bye Naruto-kun," Temari's voice rang back, knocking him out of his stupor.

"We'll meet again Temari-chan, Gaara-kun," he called back.

"Count on it," was the last reply from Gaara as they turned down a side street.

"So, you like her Naruto-kun," Kakou asked with a devilish smile. Naruto's only reply was to bury his face in Tsuki's lap, arms around her waist as she hugged him back, humming the melody that sounded like angle's singing to him.

* * *

A/N: So what do you think, nothing much changed from before other than the reason as to why they're there. A time skip won't come back into play for a while, or at least not a long time skip. Chapter three is basically out of the picture so you can just pretend it doesn't exist. Again sorry to those who liked that I brought Haku in, it's just really hard for me to do the wave arc since, hell everyone has done it. Please review and tell me what you think. May the blessings of Rei Ayanami be upon you. 


End file.
